


Marry Me

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

The first time Ymir says it, it’s by accident. They’re watching fireworks bloom in the sky. Ymir looks over at Krista and feels lucky to be by her side, and says it before she can think not to. “Marry me when all this is over, okay?” She didn’t mean for Krista to hear her, but she turns to Ymir with her mouth hanging open, eyes wide, blushing. “Kidding,” Ymir laughs nervously. 

“Okay,” Krista says, still blushing, and turns back to gaze at the sky.

The second time Ymir says it, it’s a joke. They’re in a haunted house and Ymir is… not good at being brave in these situations. She grabs Krista by the hand, pulling her swiftly past ghosts and monsters that jump at them from the dark. Krista is giggling when a zombie grabs for them and Ymir squeaks out, “Marry me when all this is over, okay? Please?”

“Okay,” Krista says and tugs the terrified Ymir along.

The third time, it doesn’t need to be said. They’re walking in the woods, snow falling gently. Krista doesn’t have a decent coat, so Ymir gave hers away and folds her arms around herself. Krista stops and gazes up at Ymir. “What?” Ymir asks. Krista pulls Ymir down by the lapel and kisses her softly. They stand there for a moment, Ymir bent to Krista’s level, Krista smiling as she says, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Ymir says and hugs Krista close to her.

The fourth time, it’s not Ymir who says it. They’re at the hospital again, visiting Krista’s mom. She’s tangled up in tubes and wires, thin and pale in her gown. She sleeps now, while Krista and Ymir sit together. “Marry me when all this is over?” Krista asks Ymir with tears in her eyes.

“Okay,” Ymir says. “Okay.”

The fifth time, they’re sprinting through a sudden downpour. They stop, out of breath, already soaked anyway. Ymir pants out, “Marry me when all this is over, okay?”

“You dork,” Krista laughs. “We’re on our honeymoon.”

“Okay,” Ymir says for her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com


End file.
